Tunnels of Misfortune
by Serena-Scarlett
Summary: Summary: James Potter is totally crushing on Lily but Lily doesn’t return his feelings. But when Lily,her friends and the Marauders get lost in the Tunnels of Misfortune their feelings take a turn. PG-13 for thematic events and love scenes(not bad tho)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettiergrew(I think that's how u spell it), ...u know the rest, but I do own Randella Scarlett (she's my character nobody else's) and all of Lily's other friends exept Alice and but the whole idea of Hogwarts and all is J.K. Rowling's work not mine (tho I wish it was :D) yada yada yada u know all of that other junk too. The plot is mine tho.

Summary: James Potter is totally crushing on Lily but Lily doesn't return his feelings. But when Lily, her friends and the Marauders get lost in the Tunnels of Misfortune their love takes a turn. PG-13 for thematic events, 'bigger kid' content and love scenes (not too bad though)

Ok you guys here is chapter 1 but if u want the story faster then make sure u R&R! Have fun w/ the story!

* * *

Tunnels of Misfortune

Chapter 1-Dreams and Hot Chicks

"James?" Lily asks as James turns to her. She moves closer to him as she slides her hands behind his neck.

_Gosh, she's beautiful._ He thinks as she kisses him. She sits back and lays her head on his shoulder and takes his hand in hers. She starts to speak, but with a different voice.

"Prongs? Prongs? Wake up!" her lips say.

"Lily. Lily." James mutters as he opens his eyes to see Sirius looking over him, trying to wake him up, and looking like he is going to burst out laughing.

"Welcome back to the real world, Prongs." He laughs as James sits up shaking his head and ruffles his already messed up hair.

"Oh shut-up, Padfoot." James mumbles as he punches him lightly on the shoulder. "Wow. What a dream."

"Let me guess, dreaming of Lily again?"

"Of course." James sighs

"Lily. Lily. Kiss me. Will you go out with me? Lily. Lily." James hits him with a pillow as Sirius imitates him when he was asleep.

"How could I dream of any other girl? There is no other girl that is as sexy as Lily, especially when she's mad. RRARREE!" He makes a cat noise and they both laugh.

"So what's on the agenda today, Padfoot? Any parties? Or does your mom say you have to go school shopping."

"Nope no parties and yes my mom said I have to go shopping but I think Lily is getting her school supplies today. She always goes the day after we get our lists."

"Great! I wanna see if I can annoy her enough to get her mad. Ouch!" James smiles at the thought of Lily with her sexy angry face.

* * *

"Hey Dad, can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron today? I need to go get my school supplies in Diagon Alley." Lily asks as her father sits down at the breakfast table. "I'm meeting Randy and Daisy there at noon."

"Sure honey I have to go downtown anyway, do you think you can handle it on your own? I mean 16 is still a pretty young age." He winks.

"Daddy, I'm a big girl now I can get my school supplies all by myself." Lily smiles and her emerald green eyes sparkle at her father. "I'll be down in a few minutes Daddy." She kisses her father lightly on the cheek and runs up the stairs to her bedroom.

_What do I need to grab before I leave? _Lily thinks _Money, Check. List, Check. Wand, check. Purse, Check._ "Ok now I'm ready to go!" She looks at herself in the mirror and flips her flaming red hair behind her back. She stands back and looks one last time at her cute emerald green halter top, perfectly matching her eyes, white jacket, matching purse and her 'slim and sexy' hip hugger jeans.

"Lily! Are you ready to go yet?" Her father yells up the stairs.

"Coming Dad!" She yells as she runs down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

James messes his hair up one more time in the bathroom in the Leaky Cauldron trying to look "his best" for Lily.

"Hurry up Prongs! Her friends are already here!" Sirius yells sticking his head in the door. "And boy is Randella looking hot!" He adds with a smile

James laughs and comes out of the bathroom, but runs into someone.

"Excuse me....Oh hey Remus! How's it been! I didn't know you got back from your trip yet!"

"Yeah I was hoping you guys would be here. We got back from Egypt a little early, my dad got cursed by this mummy wizard and we had to come back early."

Sirius walks over to get James and notices Remus. "Oh hey Moony. How's it going?"

"Great. So what are you guys doing here? We usually all come together to get school supplies."

"Well Padfoot and I don't know where Wormtail is, probably off with some rat-chick, and we thought you weren't coming back until later this summer so we decided to come and get our school supplies early." James states as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sirius snorts "In other words we came for girl watching. And speaking of girls there's Lily right now."

* * *

Lily walks swiftly into the Leaky Caldron and looks around for her friends.

"Hey Lily over here!" a voice over in a bright corner yells

"Oh hey Randy. How are you guys?" She says as she walks over to the table her friends are sitting at.

"We're fine." Daisy utters as her soft dirty-blonde hair blows with the wind through the window.

"So are we gonna eat lunch first or are we going to eat it after we get our school supplies?" Randy asks

"I don't feel like Butterbeer right now so let's go get our school supplies." Lily answers as she stands up

"Uh...Lily idiots at 11:00" Randy mumbles as they slide their chairs in.

Lily looks over quickly to see who it is. "No not James Potter." Lily utters as they walk strait to the back of the diner to get to Diagon Alley.

"OK who wants to do it this time? I think I did it last time." Randy pronounces as she pulls out her wand.

"I'll do it!" Daisy shouts as she pulls out her wand and taps the bricks right above the trash can. The wall opens and the three girls walk into Diagon Alley.

* * *

_Wow. _James thinks as he watches Lily and her friends walk past.

_Nice and Sexy. _Sirius thinks as he watches Randella in her white ruffle blouse and tight black pants walk past with Lily and Daisy.

Moony sees the looks on their faces and shakes his head "You guys are sad. Oh and Padfoot who are you looking at this year? We already know who Prongs is after." He adds with a laugh

"Who do you think?" Sirius questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm...lemme guess....She's drop dead gorgeous with her highlighted curly brown hair. She's mysterious, got great legs, and those milk chocolate brown eyes will make any man's knees melt. I'd have to say Randella Scarlett. She'll never like you Sirius. She has never gone out with anyone. She's just _too_ hard to get."

"You already gave yourself the reasons why I like her and I happen to like a challenge." He pronounced

"Well," James snorts "Then you're up for it! She's the toughest chick in the school! She could whip anyone's butt if they even tried to hold her hand. I mean didn't you hear about Freddy Freeman last year? He tried to kiss her and she had his hands behind his back with his head pulled backward and a black eye before he could even think "Gosh she's hot". So, good luck with that, Padfoot. You sure are in for it."

Sirius sighs and quietly mutters "Oh thanks but she's still hot and I'm going for her."

"Well I think their enough away from the entrance. Let's go!" Remus says.

* * *

"Where are we off to first?" Daisy asked as she looked around at all the witches and wizards going in and out of the shops.

"Well I have to go to Gringotts if I use more then I have." Lily says as she looks at their list.

"Then let's go down the street and go to each shop as we get there. And as it looks as if the first shop is Madam Malkin's Robes."

They walk down the alley as the sun shines down on the three of them. Lily with her emerald green eyes and flaming red hair. Daisy with her dirty blonde hair and speckle blue eyes. Randy with her strawberry blond and white blond highlights in her soft brown hair and her milk chocolate brown eyes.

They walk in the shop and are greeted by Madam Malkin herself.

"Welcome my dears! Need new robes for this year at Hogwarts?"

"Hello Madam Malkin. I think we all need new robes and new dress robes, I grew out of mine last year." Randy pronounces.

"My goodness you have grown! Your all in Gryffindor, correct?"

"Yes Madam." They state in unison.

"Great! Randella dear, you go first! Step on up."

* * *

Ok guys tell me what you think of chapter 1! And just a reminder the more reviews the faster the chapters go up! Here is my list of reply's personal reviews! Thanks for reviewing you guys!

Whitepaw: Thanks for being my beta! I cant thank you enough! Thanks for your ideas for the ToM. I really like ur ideas! That's why you're my editor! Thanks again!

Sammie: Thanks for your idea in the beginning but I think its funnier this way don't u?

Jessie Rose: I've never seen 'The Hole' wat rating is it? Thanks for your idea! I think its cool. But I already have something planned...MWAHAHAHA!!!!! Jk :D

Thanks again guys!

©Randy Scarlett 2004


End file.
